Training in genetic epidemiology and in the use of S.A.G.E., the program package "Statistical Analysis for Genetic Epidemiology" we produce, is accomplished in several ways. Courses are given as part of the graduate degree program in genetic epidemiology, S.A.G.E. short courses are held, postdoctoral fellows and visiting scientists receive hands-on experience, and there is one-on-one consulting with resource users when they have problems with S.A.G.E. This past year 3 credit-hour courses were given in principles of genetic epidemiology,genetic linkage analysis,genetic epidemiology of common diseases, population genetics for genetic epidemiology, statistical methods, computational methods, and principles of biomedicine for 7 graduate students. One student will graduate and four new students are scheduled to arrive in the fall. This past year, two short courses were given, one three-day course held in La Jolla, California, December 7-9,1998, which was attended by 18 participants from four countries, and another three-day course in Cleveland, Ohio, May 18-20, 1998, which was attended by 37 visiting participants representing five different countries, plus local staff and students. Visiting the department this year were Dr. Chris Amos of the Anderson Cancer Center in Texas, Dr. Rohan Fernando of the University of Iowa, Shirley Horn-Saban and Dr. Ruth Isserhoff from the Weizmann Institute of Science in Israel, Dr. Benjamin Rybicki of the Henry Ford Hospital in Michigan, Bas Verhge of the University of Nijmegen in the Netherlands, Dr. Ellen Wijsman of the Univ of Wash in Seattle, Dr. Bernhard Winkelman of the University Mainz in Ludwigshafen, Germany, and Dr. Christian Stricker of the Swiss Federal Institute of Technology in Switzerland. Most of the visitors gave a lecture or seminar on their field of study to the students in the department or received instruction regarding the usage of S.A.G.E. .